Mañana es Navidad
by nayru-san
Summary: ¿Navidad? En un pais como el del fuego nadie conoce ese termino, pero conocerlo no esta mal... Y mas si un milagro sucede ese dia, Uniendo a la gran familia que estuvo separada. SasuSaku


**M**_a_**ñ**_a_**N**_a_** e**_**s **_**N**_a_**vi**_**d**__a__**d**_

By: **N**_a_**y**r**u**_-_**s**_a_**N**

Lo recordaba, lo recordaba perfectamente, estaban cerca de Kanoha, su hermano fue muy predecible, pero él lo intercepto antes.

_Luchó, ambos lucharon._

_Era un juego donde ninguno saldría ganando._

_Ambos lo sabían, y al parecer a ninguno le importaba._

Y así fue, ambos hermanos estaban al borde de morir, sus compañeros de HEBI estaban muertos al luchar contra Kisame¿Pero a quien le importa? Él estaba bien, al fin había cumplido su venganza… nada mas importaba, nadie mas importaba.

Miro el cielo, de matices rojizos, _hermoso_, todo se oscurecía, y un suspiro.

_Un suspiro._

Se escapo de sus labios.

-¡Naruto!- fue el grito ahogado que escucho.

¿Naruto? Su mejor amigo, su mejor rival.

_Culpa._

Culpa afloro de su corazón, sabia que sufriría.

-Sakura-chan, rápido, sálvalo.- escucho, pero sabía que era imposible.

_Imposible._

Sintió como cada uno de sus órganos vitales era curado, pero aun así moriría.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?- cierto¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Fueron una palabras que no logro entender.

_Pero no importaba, iba a morir._

Y, su mano fue sujetada, sintió la calidez abrazar su corazón.

-Mañana nos veremos, Sasuke-kun- Eso sonaba a promesa.

_Y rió, rió mentalmente._

Si tú lo dices Sakura.

-¡¡Sakura-chan!!- pero ese grito lo tomo por sorpresa, era desesperación.

_Cerró los ojos._

_Cerró los ojos para abrirlos mañana_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó asombrado. ¿Aun estaba vivo?

Era sorprendente.

_Sorprendente._

-Has despertado Sasuke-kun- y la voz cariñosa de su ex compañera de equipo, le dio la bienvenida otra vez al mundo humano.

_Pero no respondió_.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun, mañana es navidad.-

¿Navidad?

_Y no dijo nada._

-¿Sabes que es la navidad?- simplemente negó.

No podía moverse bien, tenia mucho dolor en el cuerpo.

Su compañera comenzó a narrar.

_Una historia._

_Una historia ¿falsa?_

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un país lejos de este y de todos los que hemos conocido.Una mujer estaba apunto de dar a luz, todas las posadas de la pequeña ciudad donde llegaron estaban ocupadas, y la mujer embarazada y su esposo, no encontraban donde pasar la noche. Pero un hombre de buen corazón, les dijo, que no tenía espacio en su casa pero podían ocupar el establo. Dejaron al burro que llevaba a la mujer y esperaron, esperaron que su pequeño hijo naciera. Y una estrella, la más brillante de todas yacía apuntando el lugar del nacimiento del pequeño. Llegaron pastores, explicándole que un ángel les había dicho que el hijo del señor había nacido. Jesús fue el nombre del salvador, hijo de dios- termino de narrar Sakura.

Le hubiese gustado decir un "hmp" en respuesta, pero no pudo, le dolía todo.

Creía que esa historia era una tontería, cosa de niños.

_Niños…._

-El pequeñito nació el 25 de diciembre… y desde entonces se celebra su cumpleaños, todas las familias lo celebran unidas, pero Sabes Sasuke-kun, navidad en este tiempo, es algo egoísta, todos se regalan cosas, como si fuera su propio cumpleaños, siendo que es el de Jesús… se supone que uno solo la debe pasar en familia, compartiendo momentos felices y solo esperando, que esa felicidad llegue a ese niño que esta a la derecha de dios, como regalo de cumpleaños…- Y aun seguía pensando que eso era una tontería.

-Mañana…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente… de verdad le hubiese gustado callarla – Mañana me gustaría pasar navidad contigo, con Naruto y con todos a los que podamos llamar familia… por que al fin nosotros te tenemos a ti y tú nos tienes a nosotros-

Nuevamente su mano fue tomada, y esa calidez embargo su corazón, su mano estaba tan fría, y la de Sakura tan calida, pero… a pesar de todo, le gustaba que estuviera así.

_Le gustaba mucho_

Y Cerró los ojos, concientemente deseando lo mismo…

Pasar la navidad junto a sus seres queridos, junto a su familia.

_Familia._

Por que a pesar de todo, aun tenía una, que lo estaba esperando.

No pudo evitar sentirse como el hijo prodigo.

_Sonrió._

Sonrió a pesar de que le dolía.

Escucho el chirrido de la silla siendo arrastrada y la calidez se esfumo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Sakura ya se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta se deslizo¿Sakura había regresado?

Pero el cabello rubio le quito esa duda.

-…Mañana es Navidad…- dijo adolorido.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó con una voz de ultratumba el chico rubio.

-Acabo de conocerla- le dijo mirando la ventana, era de noche, los faroles iluminaban las calles, los árboles entre sus hojas tenían nieve.

Y en una banca había un hombre sentado, mirándolo a él, pudo ver claramente que sus labios se movían, hablándole.

Las palabras no llegaban hasta sus oídos, estaba muy lejos.

_Lejos para oír._

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Me lo explico Sakura- fue el comentario indiferente.

Y lo siguiente que vio fue solo los labios de su amigo moverse, y todo era tan lento que fue una horrible tortura.

-Ella no pudo ser Sasuke… ella… utilizo la técnica de la abuela Chiyo, para que vivieras, Sakura te dio todo su chakra para que lograras vivir-

¿Qué?

Entonces quien era la que había ido a su habitación…

¿Un sueño?

No, era imposible… la calidez… fue real.

_Demasiado real._

-No…- negó fuertemente, ella no debía morir… él no pensó en nadie, cuando la vida se le iba, entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Pero… le di un poco del mió… necesitaba fuerzas para llevarlos a ambos a Kanoha…- Los nudillos de Naruto estaban blanco por la presión que ejercía- no pude darle mas… Tsunade-baachan… dice que es posible que nunca más despierte-

-Llévame donde esta Sakura- pidió con dolor.

-Pero, No puedes moverte- Era inútil, otra vez… no podía hacer nada.

_Nada…_

-Por favor Naruto- Y gritó, gritó rogando.

_Rogándole a su hermano._

_Para ver a…_

¿A quien?

No… no era su hermana.

Él no quería que fuera eso…

_Quería que ella fuera algo más._

Y a pesar del dolor que sentía, se levanto, pero…

Sus piernas fallaron

_No callo al__ suelo._

-Sujétate de mi baka- ordenó la voz de su amigo.

Aunque su orgullo casi no le permitía hacer eso.

_Se sujeto de él._

Por que en momentos como esos están apoyándote tus amigos, tu verdadera familia.

Y en navidad todos se ayudan, todos son felices, todos están juntos, sin importar distancia…, amigos y familia, todos… comparten la alegría de estar unidos.

No era un cuento de niños… Tal vez sí una excusa…

_Una excusa para estar unidos._

Pero… quizás la navidad solo sea un recordatorio, para que uno jamás olvide compartir cada momento especial o triste… con seres que en verdad quieres.

Entonces llegaron, a la habitación… donde estaba un miembro mas… de la gran familia.

A paso lento intentando no jadear de dolor, llego hasta su cama tomo su mano.

Pero esta vez…

_Esta vez_

La mano de Sakura era la fría, y la de él la calida.

_No le gusto._

Miro nuevamente la ventana, y aun estaba ese hombre allí, esta vez de pie y sonriendo.

Una paz lo envolvió y su vista regreso a la dulce cara de la chica.

-Sakura… despierta, mañana es navidad…- susurró con lentitud.

Y sintió la pequeña mano de Sakura moverse. Naruto hizo un gesto asombrado.

Entonces…

_Entonces_

Vio los hermosos jades abrirse…

-No, Sasuke-kun… hoy es navidad- susurró.

Y fue allí que las campanas del reloj sonaron….

Ya era 25 de diciembre.

Naruto tomo la mano libre de Sakura. Ella les dio un ligero apretón a ambos.

Inconcientemente, el pelinegro busco al hombre que estaba afuera a esas horas de la noche… lo encontró sonriendo, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y ante sus ojos, desapareció.

Pero escucho un claro.

Feliz Navidad.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué les pareció? Este es mi regalo a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia de navidad.

Bueno espero que le haya sido de su agrado.

Quise dejar mi pensamiento de lo que creo que es navidad y como celebrarla, no solo celebrarla con esa familia que lleva tu apellido y parte de tu sangre, si no con la que de verdad aprecies y sientas esa unión especial.

Les deseo a Todas y Todos Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

Se, que la navidad no es dar y esperar recibir, pero… ¿me regalarían un Review por favor?

**R**

_E_

**V**

I

_**E**_

S

**N**_a_**Y**


End file.
